Martin
Martin is the contestant ranked 2nd on DeathWatch and the twelfth and thus penultimate boss of MadWorld. Background Martin is a battle robot that was created in Area 66, and is stated to be the most powerful weapon on Earth. After The DeathWatchers attacked Jefferson Island in preparation for the DeathWatch games, Martin was enlisted as a contestant, too. Despite being an advanced piece of robotic technology, Martin is not an autonomous robot and instead is controlled remotely. This makes him unique as both the only inanimate contestant as well as being the only contestant with no consciousness on his own. Still, he managed to kill enough other contestants for his rank to skyrocket to being 2nd. It is not known how Kreese Kreely and Howard Holmes know as much about Martins past as they do, since he was developed in a secret military base and essentially became DeathWatch's vice-champion overnight, but it is possible that information was provided for them by the higher-ups at DeathWatch. Appearance Martin is an impressive piece of technology and an imposing sight. His torso is a dome of metal panels with two large sensors on his front. The dome is mounted on a chassis of massive tank treads with a suspended buzz saw between them. Martin possesses two robotic arms; one is a huge industrial clamp while the other is a missile launcher. He also carries two thrusters on his "back". Atop the dome sits a small screen that displays the live feed of a Gray, which is likely the one controlling Martin. It is not known for sure why the displayed Gray reacts to the damage Martin receives and even panics when Martin is defeated, but judging from the background of the broadcast (a dark background with bright lights), it can be inferred that that Gray is actually inside Martin, making him less of a remote controlled robot and more of a mecha. Involvement in the Jefferson Island DeathWatch games Martin is the final boss of Area 66. He is fought inside the robot factory where he was created. Strategy Martin has means for both attacking from a distance and up close, utilizing a variety of attacks. If fought at a distance, Martin will use his missile launcher to fire missiles in groups of four, either directly at his targets or up in the air as some kind of aerial bombardment. Additional to dealing damage, the missiles engulf the target in smoke which greatly reduces their vision. If in a direct line of sight, he will also charge at his target, closing in on it. If fought up close, Martin can either use his clamp to rapidly punch the ground around himself, use the thrusters on his back to incinerate enemies that attack him from behind, or simply run them over, either flattening them with his tank threats or cutting them to pieces with his buzz saw. Jack should keep his distance to Martin, as he is far more dangerous up close, and his missiles can easily be dodged. As Jack won't be able to deal much damage close up, he should use the Rocket Launchers that are frequently dropped onto the platform in the center of the arena. There are also two explosive drums that can either be thrown at Martin or be placed as an obstacle for him to run over. There are also come breakable crates containing Health Pills, should Jack need them. Power Struggle If Jack is standing on the platform in the center of the arena, Martin might try to snatch Jack with his industrial clamp, and if he succeeds, he will initiate a Power Struggle. Martin will then slam Jack onto the ground, and open a hatch on his chest, revealing a very large guided missile. He then will launch the missile and Jack will run away from it. Should he be too slow, the missile will hit Jack, resulting in a large explosion and an instant death for Jack. If Jack manages to outrun the missile, the missile will continue to follow him for a complete lap around the arena. Jack will then slide through Martins tank treads, causing the missile to hit Martin in his stead. Destruction After having defeated Martin, Jack will jump towards the robot and deliver a punch so powerful that it causes Martin to spin around uncontrollably, hitting the walls of the arena and the platform. After some time, Martin will overheat and explode. As a final coup de grâce, Natalie from Money Shot II will crush his treads. Glitch There is a glitch with Martin, where he will become trapped at a corner of the platform and continue to fire missiles at the wall. As this occurs quite easily, it is probably more a case of poor A.I. Quotes * "One destructible target found." - Martin, before engaging in combat * "Firing missiles." - Martin, when he fires missiles * "Restraints disengaged." - Martin, when prepares to attack during the Power Struggle * "Heavy damage!" - Martin, when he's hit with a rocket Commentator Quotes Intro *'Kreese:' "I hate this son of a bitch, Martin. The guy's a giant robot controlled via remote control by some fat fuck chicken shit too scared to fight for himself." *'Howard:' "Why do they let him do that?" *'Kreese:' "Probably 'cause he's got a giant killer robot." *'Howard:' "Makes sense." Martin firing missiles *'Howard:' "You know, they say it's not the size of the missile that matters." *'Kreese:' "Yeah, the people who say that have tiny missiles. And by 'missiles' *In sing-song tone imitating the Sad Trombone* I MEAN THEIR DICKS..." *'Kreese:' "You know, on that first version of Martin he shot those out of his crotch." *'Howard:' "I remember that. The censors made him change it, because they said it made the death less family-friendly." *'Kreese:' "I wouldn't let my kids watch." *'Howard:' "You got kids?" *'Kreese:' "That's what the courts tell me." *'Kreese:' "These missiles are giving me flashbacks." *'Howard:' "To war?" *'Kreese:' "Nah, high school metal shop. They look like my old bong." Martin hitting Jack *'Kreese:' "Jack is taking those missile like a man... A very stupid man." Initiating a Power Struggle *'Kreese:' "We are about to find out the answer to that age-old question: Who is tougher, a giant killer robot or a psycho with a chainsaw on his arm?" *'Howard:' "Finally." *'Howard:' "These two are locking horns in a Power Struggle." *'Kreese:' "My money is on the one that weighs ten tons." When Jack dies *'Kreese:' "Well, Jack is FUBAR." *'Howard:' "What's 'FUBAR'?" *'Kreese:' "Fucked up beyond all recognition." *'Howard:' "Looks like Jack was terminated by Martin." *'Kreese:' "Well that would make Martin some kind of terminating type of thing." *'Howard:' "If only there was a word for it." *'Kreese:' "'Governor'?" *'Kreese:' "Looks like Jack just got fucked by a machine." *'Howard:' "So? What's wrong with that?" *'Kreese:' "Oh, that's right, I forgot; you pay good money for it." *'Howard:' "I have coupons." *'Howard:' "I can't believe Jack was killed by a machine." *'Kreese:' "Why not? That's what Martin does. That's all he does. Well, that and text messaging." When Jack defeats Martin *'Kreese:' "Wow, Jack spun the shit outta that thing!" *'Howard:' "Do you think he planned for it to happen like that?" *'Kreese:' "I don't think he didn't plan for it." *'Howard:' "What?" *'Kreese:' "...I'm not gonna repeat myself." *'Kreese:' "Jack tore that thing a new one." *'Howard:' "Technically, he blew out that thing a new one" *'Kreese:' "No, YOU would blow that thing a new one. Or anything for that matter." *'Howard:' "Experimentation is health." After the Finisher *'Kreese:' "Jack did fucking awesome out there. He's kickin' ass and points!" *'Howard:' "He scored more than my ex-wife." *'Kreese:' "Yeah, he's the slut of DeathWatch!" *'Howard:' "Good job by Jack out there today!" *'Kreese:' "Still needs work on his killing. There were a lot of kills that could have been way more violent." *'Howard:' "I agree. The lack of violence in this round really hurt his chances of a high score." *'Kreese:' "It also hurt my chances of seeing something really sick." *'Howard:' "Jack did okay this round." *'Kreese:' "He didn't break any of my records." *'Howard:' "I don't think he was going for the 'most-times-shitting-your-pants' record." *'Kreese:' "A record is a record. I got a trophy and everything." *'Howard:' "And the rumors about the illegal bran?" *'Kreese:' "Ugh... LIES! ALL LIES!" *'Kreese:' "You know what? That was a sorry display of killing out there." *'Howard:' "It was the lazy man's victory. He did just enough to pass." *'Kreese:' "Isn't that how you got through school?" *'Howard:' "No, I slept with the teacher. I figured my education was worth that." *'Kreese:' "Ah, I hope she was hot." *'Howard:' "She? Uh, yes SHE, she, she was hot. She was a she." *'Kreese:' "It was a maaaan..." *'Howard:' "She was a woman... Most of the time." *'Kreese:' "Ow... no... In the pooper..." *'Howard:' "I made him a man..." *'Kreese:' "That was pathetic!" *'Howard:' "I've seen better kills at my family reunion." *'Kreese:' "Well, remind me to not hang out with your family." *'Howard:' "Don't hang out with my family." *'Kreese:' "Okay." Trivia *The Grey that pilots him and Kojack are the only bosses in MadWorld to ride a vehicle in their battle. *Martin is one of only four bosses who can initiate a Power Struggle without requiring any input by the player. **The other two are Little Eddie, Von Twirlenkiller and The Champion. *He and Jude the Dude are the only bosses whose Power Struggles involve projectiles. *Martin is one of three bosses against whom you don't get to use the Wii Remote during the finisher. (The others are Von Twirlenkiller and Elise). *Martin is one of only four characters that instantly kill Jack upon a lost Power Struggle. The others being Yokozuna (third round only), Death Blade and Big Long Driller. *He is the only boss in MadWorld that does not bleed, due to him being a war machine. *The Power Struggle of Martin is also the one that deals the least amount of damage relative to his total health. *Kreese and Howard note that the robot used to shoot missiles from the crotch, though Martin was ironically (considering the intense violence of Deathwatch games) forced by censors to change the design, stating it wasn't family friendly. *He and his fellow war machines were made through a collaborative project between the Greys and secret government personnel, as revealed by commentary from Kreese. *His name might be a reference to the word "Martian", which is fitting with the general sci-fi theme of Area 66, as well with him being most likely controlled by a Gray. *He apparently weighs ten tons, according to Kreese. *Martin is often seen by many players as one of the worst bosses in the game. Their main argument is his large amount of health, and the fact that shooting rocket launchers at him and his power struggle are not as satisfying as the other bosses. *The groin-mounted buzz saw on Martins "pelvis" might be a reference to the 1990 film Robot Jox, where the character Alexander piloted a mecha with a groin-mounted chainsaw. *His "torso" bears a vague resemblance to the head of R2-D2 from the Star Wars franchise. The rest of his body bears resemblance to Johnny 5 from Short Circuit. *The dialogue about "governor" being a word for a terminating type of thing is a direct reference to the T-800 of the Terminator franchise, that was portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger, who was the governor of California from 2003 to 2011. * He is voiced by Dwight Schultz, who also voices Noa. * He shares his boss theme with Yokozuna and Kojack. Gallery Martin1.png|Martin, rolling towards Jack. Martin_PowerStruggle1.png|Martin initiating a Power Struggle. Martin_PowerStruggle2.png|Martin is launching his guided missile. Martin_defeated1.png|Martin is defeated. Martin_defeated2.png|Jack is about to finish Martin off. Martin_defeated3.png|The remains of Martin, crushed by Natalie. References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Area 66